Fading
by Drunken-Giraffe
Summary: The Marauders find themselves quite disoriented as future relatives appear before them for days at a time. Before slowly disappearing once more, leaving nothing but hope and worry for the next time they visit. Will they be able to stop this uncontrollable time-traveling? Will they even want to?
1. Chapter 1

Sirius Black sat in his room. He had just received a letter from one of his best friends, James Potter. He and James had kept up the routine of writing to each other nearly once a day, throughout the summer, well at least the days when Sirius couldn't sneak out.

He could hear Kreacher muttering to himself outside Sirius's bedroom door. Sirius removed his shoe and threw it at the door, hoping to get rid of the vile house-elf. The muttering subsided after a few swears, and soon Sirius was left hearing nothing but the sounds of James' owl hooting in the far corner.

He tore open the envelope, eager to see what his friend was up to. It read:

_ August 31st , 1974_

_Sirius, my dear fellow,_

_How is life treating you? Well since yesterday, anyway. I've been fine, you know the usual – being awesome and whatnot. _

_I wrote to Evans again yesterday. Needless to say you know what I asked her. I am still awaiting my reply, but am hopeful that this time she will consider my question genuinely. Hopefully she's not spending too much time with that greasy-haired git Snivellous, wouldn't want him to contaminate her._

_Pity you can't come today. It would've been fun – the Marauders scutching Diagon Alley. Remus can't come either, his mum is making him visit his grandmother, awful woman she is. So it'll just be Pete and I. But there's always Hogsmeade, and if Evans turns me down (again) all of my time will be spent in Zonko's, with my three best mates (We are not going to The Threee Broomsticks, just to see you gawk at Madame Rosmerta all day)._

_Haven't heard much from Remus this past week, have you? I'm starting to get a bit worried about him. The full moons must be really rough. We need to find a way to help him, don't you agree? He can't keep going like this forever. Transforming in the Shrieking Shack may be safe for everyone else, but it's doing him no favours._

_You need any books? I know you said Kreacher bought them, but if you want to check in case he left a few out on purpose, I can get them for you. _

_I have to go now, so unfortunately you won't hear anything from me until tomorrow. Write back, I want to hear what you have to say about the whole Remus thing._

_Yours,_

_James Potter_

_P.S. I've just realised how weird that looks. I am not yours._

Sirius laughed at his friend's letter. James could really be full of himself sometimes, but he did seem worried about Remus. Sirius was too. Being a fourteen year-old werewolf can't be easy.

He fished some parchment from his drawer and opened a new pot of ink. He had his quill poised over the parchment, ready to reply, when a noise that sounded like soft wind whooshed around the room. It blew James' letter and Sirius's reply onto the floor, as Sirius almost fell off his chair in astonishment.

He clasped his wand in his hand, readying himself for any attack that might come upon him. But no. All he saw was a boy and a girl. The girl holding an old guitar above her head and a boy asking her to stop, though the amusement was clear in his eyes. They seem to be arguing, Sirius thought. She was shouting something at him, clad in nothing but a nightgown and he in some pyjama bottoms.


	2. We're From Earth!

He_ clasped his wand in his hand, readying himself for any attack that might come upon him. But no. All he saw was a boy and a girl. The girl holding an old guitar above her head and a boy asking her to stop, though the amusement was clear in his eyes. They seem to be arguing, Sirius thought. She was shouting something at him, clad in nothing but a nightgown and he in some pyjama bottoms._

They simply appeared before his eyes. Maybe they apparated? Sirius wondered. But no, his father had placed charms to prevent that.

They hadn't noticed him at all.

"Teddy, take that back!" the girl demanded, her brown eyes fierce.

"Why Vic, I did not do anything..." the boy replied innocently. The pair reminded him fiercely of James and Evans, arguing like this was a regular occurence with them, though Evans did most of it.

The boys hair changed from an electric blue, to the brown of the girl's eyes. He had to look twice to see if he was just imagining it. Though these two people he has never met had just appeared in his room, so he wouldn't be surprised if he was imagining the whole thing.

"I will smash it!" she threatened, and he didn't seem to doubt her statement for a second.

"Vic, don't! I don't smash your mum's stu –" the boy noticed Sirius, and looked at him with pure shock showing on his face.

Sirius's voice finally found him, "What _are _you doing in my house?"

The girl's head turned swiftly, her blonde – or was it red? – hair whipping in the boy's face. The boy spluttered, trying to get the hair out of his mouth.

Soon they were both gaping at him, the girl's mouth was opening and closing like a fish, and the boy looked like he was about to be sick.

"I'll ask you again," Sirius tried to stop the shaking in his voice "What _are _you _doing _in my house?!" his hands were shaking, but he still commanded a firm grip on his wand.

"I-I don't know..." the girl stuttered, looking around the room as though searching for something to tell her where she was. "We were just in Teddy's room and... and..."

"Yeah, but this is my room." Said Sirius, keeping authority prominent in his voice.

"Actually, it's my room." The boy told him, still looking like he could pass out at any moment.

"No, it's mine. If you want to go down and ask my parents yourself, you can. But trust me; they won't be happy about it." Said Sirius. "What are your names?"

"Ted...er... Granger."

"Victoire We-Delacour."

"Nice to meet you both. I'm S – "

"Sirius Black." Said Teddy, causing Victoire's eyes to widen in surprise.

"H-How did you know that?!" Sirius demanded.

"Just heard it...somewhere..."

"OK, listen. You're are going to get out of _my _house right now, or so help me I will hex you both into oblivion!" though Sirius was kind of hoping that he wouldn't have to.

Teddy and Victoire looked at each other, as though conversing telopathically.

"What year is it?" Victoire asked, her voice slightly shakey.

"What do you mean 'What year is it?'!" Sirius implored. "It's 19- bloody -74!"

"Oh... Godric... how did we get here?!" said Victoire, turning to Teddy.

"Do I look like I know!?" Teddy replied, annoyed and terrified looking at the same time.

"You guessed who he was!" she argued. They seemed to forget that Sirius was in the room.

"Who are you? Where are you from? What are you doing here? And why did you ask what year it is?!" Sirius shouted, causing the two to jump out of their skin.

"We told you who we are! We're from Earth! I don't know! Because we didn't know what year it was – is?" Teddy shouted, before turning to Victoire, obviously confused on his past and present tenses.

"Everyone needs to calm down," said Sirius, sitting himself down on his bed and letting out a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, that probably would be best..." Teddy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sit down." Sirius insisted, gesturing to the bed, while he got up and retrieved his desk chair, he wanted to feel in a position of power.

He sat on it backwords, so that he could rest his arms on the mahogony back.

"Tell me what happened." Sirius said calmly, though eyeing both more closely than before.

"Well we were in my room – this room – and me and Vic were fighting and then she took my guitar and was about to smash it when we noticed you," Teddy explained, his hair changing grom the mahogony-brown of Victoire's eyes, to the black of Sirius'.

"Right... and why did you ask what year it is?" Sirius pushed the image aside and continued to listen.

"Well... because it's what you do isn't it?" said Victoire, quite awkwardly, thought Sirius.

"You sound so like Ron," Teddy muttered under his breath.

"Who's Ron?"

"Now look what you've done Ted," Victoire complained "You're confusing the poor guy!"

* * *

**A/N: So this is the second chapter, as you can see. I'm not entirely happy with this one, but I didn't want to leave it to long without an update. I know it's moving along slowly, but soon the chapters will get longer, though the updates might too.**

**What did you guys think? And if don't forget to review when you Favourite of Follow, it makes my day.**


	3. The Wisdom of a Fourteen Year Old

**Diclaimer: All of the characters belong to J.K Rowling, but that's why we love them, isn't it?**

**Well, this is the third chappie of Fading, hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks to: Lovestoread456; mp22mp22; Fanfreak-7; hpfreak1213; Avery-Lou and Pearlstar for reviewing the first two chappies. Thanks to everyone who Favourited and Followed/Alert - I really appreciate it!**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I won't keep you any longer. Here is The Wisdom of a Fourteen Year Old!**

Sirius was rooting through his wardrobe. Pulling out the awful collection of wizard-clothes that his parents made him wear, and throwing the cloaks, and dragon skin shoes across the room.

Victoire ducked her head, as a shoe narrowly missed her ear, straighteneing back up to watch as Sirius destroyed his room.

Teddy simply sat on the bed, head in his hands, mumbling to himself about something that Victoire didn't even bother to understand.

It was obvious they were in the past. Thirty-nine years, to be exact. They hadn't broken the news to Sirius yet, and they didn't have a clue how to. They barely knew how they got there, let alone how to explain the situation to another human being.

"Here we go!" Sirius exclaimed triumphantly, a muggle t-shirt held aloft in his hands. "This should do, Teddy. You know, in case you're cold."

Teddy took the t-shirt from him, mumbling a quick 'thanks' before slipping it over his head.

"Now, Victoire, something for you... that's where the problem is," Sirius tapped his chin, looking through the clothes that were left in his wardrobe, the clothes he must have deemed 'cool' enough to wear.

"I'm fine, really," Victoire insisted, though not very convincingly. Much to do with the fact that her 'nightgown' was really just a long shirt that previously belonged to her dad.

"I can get you something of my mother's, but I can't guarantee that it's not going to look hideous."

"Err – "

"How about these?!" Sirius held up a pair of pyjama shorts. They looked more like boxers that someone would wear in the Winter, and very creased from being stuck at the back of his wardrobe for Merlin knows how long.

"Their clean," Sirius told her. She accepted them and tried to slip them on as gracefully as possible. She had to remember that most of the stories she heard about Sirius were from when he was an adult. The Sirius Victoire was looking at was an hormonal adolescent of whom she didn't know much about at all.

When Victoire got herself sorted, she looked at Teddy. He didn't seem as deep in his own thoughts as before, and was now just staring at Sirius, though his head still in his hands.

"We have to tell him the truth." Teddy suddenly whispered to her, his gaze not moving from Sirius.

"Teddy, he's what? Fourteen? Do you think he can handle it?" she whispered, trying not to look at Sirius, who was putting the clothes back in his wardrobe, and obviously trying to listen to what they were saying.

"We don't have to tell him everything, we just have to tell him where we're from."

"But look at him; he's already thinking of hexes to fire at us, no one is _that _trusting."

"Vic, he deserves to know!" though Teddy quickly lowered his voice "Sirius is probably scared enough as it is, and him being my godfather's godfather, I feel that I have an obligation to tell him the truth."

"I deserve to know what?" Sirius whipped around, pointing his wand accusingly at Teddy.

"We're... from the future," Teddy blurted out, earning himself a slap from Victoire. "Hey!"

"We agreed not to tell!"

"No,_ I_ thought we should tell him, while _you _didn't want to because of trust issues!" said Teddy, his hair turning to a furious shade of red. Victoire turned away from Teddy, focusing her attention on Sirius.

"This is some sick joke, isn't it?!" Sirius laughed "Who put you up to this?"

"No, it's not. And don't look at me like that; I have no clue how we got here!" said Teddy.

"So if you are from the future – and I'm not saying that I believe you! – but what year are you 'from'?" Sirius asked, trying to seem incredulous, though it looked as if he was doubting his own judgement.

"We're from the year 2013, and we have no idea how we got here," said Teddy.

"This is crazy! You're crazy! Merlin, maybe I'm crazy!" Sirius threw his hands up in the air, pacing the length of his now messy bedroom.

"Keeping all of that in mind, how do we get back?" Victoire was trying to ignore Sirius' constant moving. "Could you please stop that?!"

"SIRIUS!" a shriek echoed throughout the dark house.

"I'm guessing your parents aren't out?" Teddy raised his eyebrows.

"Shh. Stay here. In fact, hop in," Sirius ushered Teddy and Victoire over to the wardrobe and pushed them in "You know, just in case Kreacher decides to come snooping." And he snapped the door shut, leaving Teddy and Victoire in utter darkness, squashed together in the tiny space, making things rather awkward.

"Vic, you're standing on my toes."

"I'll get off your toes if you move your hand."

"It's just your arm – "

"Think again Lupin."

"Oh..." Luckily they couldn't see each others' cheeks redden in the darkness.

They stood in silence for another five minutes, only hearing occasional shouts from downstairs - it sounded as though Sirius was having a shouting match with his parents. Finally they heard the bedroom door open and stomping come their way. The wardrobe door was pulled open and they were greeted with a rather sour looking Sirius.

"You can come out now," he stepped aside "They're gone shopping for Regulus' books." They both hopped out silently, though Teddy was very conscious of Victoire glaring daggers at him. "Explain."

"Which?"

"Everything!"

"We told you everything we know."

"There has to be more to it than that!"

"Well of course there has to be!" shouted Victoire, now that the house was empty "And when we find out, we'll be sure to tell you!"

"Come downstairs, we'll get a bite to eat," Sirius opened his bedroom door and proceeded through the dark hallways and down the stairs.

Teddy and Victoire found that Grimmauld Place looked like a completely different building when it had not been touched by Ginny's bright yellows and family photos. But the past version of Grimmauld Place was decorated with house elves heads and portraits of regal looking old men and woman, all with their noses held aloft, muttering insults to the three as they passed. Though Sirius ignored the comments, Teddy and Victoire knew that it must be horrible living in a house full of people who hate you.

"So, you were in your room, and then you just appeared here?" asked Sirius, getting some teacups from the dresser.

"Yeah, but there has to be more to it than that," said Teddy, strumming his guitar lightly, now that it was safely in his hands. Sirius took the kettle off the stove and poured the boiling hot water into the ancient cups.

"You sure your house-elf isn't around? The water being hot and all," Victoire looked around, suspiciously eyeing the eerie kitchen.

"Nah, saw him disapparate myself. Of course that doesn't mean that my dear old mother didn't send him back to keep an eye on me." Said Sirius nonchalantly, dropping the teabags into the cups.

"So if he knows we're here, what'll he do?" Victoire asked, taking a tiny sip of the tea, before spitting it back into the cup as subtley as she could manage.

"Let's not think about that," Sirius sat down across from Teddy and Victoire, looking at them once again, with quite an ounce of intensity "If he is here, we'll hear him... or smell him. Can't believe they don't make him wash himself."

Silence enveloped the room, only the soft ticking of the grandfather clock in the corner filling the lull in conversation.

"Why do you trust us?" Teddy suddenly blurted out, causing Victoire to spit her tea across the table, the tea she was trying very hard not to swallow.

"You haven't given me a reason not to." said Sirius sagely, trying to ignore the mixture of tea and Victoire's saliva that now covered his robes.

"We appeared in your room, and we claim we're from the future! Do you honestly trust us?!" Victoire wondered, trying to act as though the tea incident never happened.

"I don't know... it just sounded like something Remus would say..." Sirius twiddled his thumbs, losing the wise appearence he previously commanded.

Teddy hid his head in his hands, like he was caught in the spotlight, trying to make himself appear as small as possible to the world around him.

"What's up with him?" asked Sirius, completely befuddled as to why Teddy would react this way.

"He... erm... gets these random surges of... thought... that give him headaches, because he's... not as smart as I am!" Victoire said, before wincing at what Sirius assumed was a kick from Teddy under the table.

"OK..." Sirius decided not to question the subject further, seeing that whatever Teddy was upset about, shouldn't be brought up at that moment.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Victoire sighed, slumping her shoulders.

"Well you being from 2013 puts, what, like forty years of time travel to think about, and we're not even taking into consideration all the complications." Sirius felt quite proud of his sudden burst of intelligence, and he had the feeling that Remus and James would be proud.

"We could try a timeturner?" Victoire suggested.

"They only travel _back, _and only hours at a time." Came Teddy's muffled voice, from the crook of his elbow.

The three sat in thought for a few moments, before Sirius suggested they go back upstairs in case his parents and Regulus decided to return by floo.

"Ted?" Victoire whispered, as they climbed the many sets of stairs "What if we never get back?"

"Don't worry about it." He reassured her "Someone will notice we're missing eventually, and then they'll find a way to bring us back."

"We should tell someone." Sirius said, apparently in his own thought while the other two had their hushed conversation.

"Tell someone?"

"Yeah, someone who can help." Sirius nodded, stepping onto the second landing.

"Like who?" asked Victoire.

Sirius furrowed his brow in thought for a moment, rubbing his chin with his thumb.

"Dumbledore!"

"Oh, yeah, forgot he's around." Teddy mused, but hoped Sirius didn't think too much of it. Luckily Sirius and Victoire were now discussing methods in which to contact the present Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Owling him would be best, he might not be at Hogwarts, so flooing could be a waste of time." Victoire told Sirius, to which he replied.

"Oh, but Vix darling, haven't you realised? Time isn't an issue with you two."


	4. At the Seams

**Chapter Four****:**

_August 31st, 1974_

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_It's me, Sirius, in case you're wondering, though I'm using James' owl. I guess you're wondering why I'm writing to you the day before the start of term, but I'm afraid this news cannot wait until tomorrow._

_Joining me in writing this letter is one Teddy Granger and one Victoire Delacour. They're from the future. I know I've come up with crazy stuff over the past four years, but this isn't another prank. _

_They're from the year 2013, and tell me that they can present evidence - in a manner of speaking – and that it's best if they present it to you. I know it seems a bit far-fetched that time-travellers have appeared in my house at random, but it's the truth, and they have no idea how they have come to be here._

_That is where you come in Professor. I haven't told anyone, and my parents aren't home yet, but will be soon. They will not react well to this news, so it would probably be best if we flooed the Time-Travellers over, because I don't know how to apparate. Victoire and Teddy say they know how, but being thirteen and fourteen years old, I doubt that that is true._

_Just thought I'd let you know Professor. Seeing as I have no idea what to do, which may mean adding another few beds to the dormitory (Or Ms Delacour could share with me, I don't mind) __Anywl dfsads__ – sorry, she hit me – Anyway, please reply ASAP! James told me that Hermes is a fast flyer, so I hope this reaches you before the 1st._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Sirius Black_

Albus Dumbledore read over the letter once more. His blue eyes scanning the slightly rumpled parchment, searching for the most important factors of the information the fourth year Gryffindor student – and prime trouble-maker – had sent him that day.

Time-travelling was quite a dangerous activity, and how they had come to travel back thirty-nine years, the Hogwarts Headmaster had yet to find out.

Yes, Sirius could be quite the prankster during the school term, but Dumbledore knew that he wasn't a bad child at heart. He sounded genuinely concerned in the letter, and if what he said was true, then concerned is what he ought to be.

The question was, was it better suited to bring them to Hogwarts – floo, of course – or approach the Black family, in hope that they could assist with the situation that their son had appeared to have landed himself in. Though Sirius did seem pretty adamant that his parents not find out about the two time-travellers, and the Blacks were known for a certain reputation, one that was certainly not known for kindness.

Of, course it was quite possible that the time-travellers possesed quite an amount of knowledge about the future. What if they knew of the turnout of the war? They were only children, but war stories are often told as bedtime tales to children, depending on the outcome, of course.

The headmaster quickly began penning his reply. Yes, it was quite necessary to bring the children to Hogwarts, and yes, the start of term was the following day. Though was that not a bonus? It would be a lot less suspicious as students arriving in the middle of term.

Dumbledore knew he couldn't leave the young boy waiting much longer. It was approaching the evening, though it was still rather bright because of the time of year, which mean that his office was still bathed in the beaming sunlight that reflected off the gadgets and gismos that were placed around the room.

He wrote in the letter that Hermes could stay at Hogwarts, because his long journey to Scotland must have been tiresome, and for Sirius to tell James of this arrangement.

Dumbledore then attached his reply to Fawks' leg. The regal phoenix glanced down at the letter, before spreading his wide wings of red and orange, and disappearing in a flash of flames.

...

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! OPEN YOUR DOOR THIS INSTANT!" the loud shrieking filled the three teenagers' ears as they piled all of the furniture they could find in front of the entrance to Sirius' bedroom. Sirius chose to ignore his mother's screams of fury, knowing that if he answered back it would only add fuel to the fire.

"Why hasn't she bust the door down yet?" Teddy whispered urgently, heaving the bedside cabinet up against the desk.

"She wants me to open the door on her orders," Sirius explained "like I'm only doing it because she says so."

"So she feels like she's in charge?" Victoire asked, standing up on the desk and peering through the crack in the top of the doorframe.

"Pretty much." Sirius winced as the cabinet Teddy was carrying landed on his toe.

"Sorry mate." Teddy explained sheepishly "Butter-fingers." He waved both his hands in front of him.

A shrill cry was heard from the landing just beyind the door, and Victoire doubled back in shock, almost slipping off the desk before Sirius pushed her back up.

"Thanks," she said, before going back to peering over the door "Who's that little guy?"

"Regulus." Sirius rolled his eyes as his mother continued to shout profanities at him. "He's my little brother."

"Oh yeah – I think I remember Harry talking about him." Teddy looked quite nostalgic, before Victoire clapped him over the head, nodding towards Sirius.

Sirius, who noticed her gesture, quickly said "I'm not gonna question you, don't worry."

Sirius was actually quite proud of himself. And even though he was bursting at the seams, he knew he'd have time to ask later, at a more suitable time than this.

The three sat against the mound of furniture built like a dam at Sirius' bedroom door. The screeching had subsided – which Sirius found quite suspicious – but he was honestly just too exhausted from lifting furniture, that he couldn't care less at that moment.

He wasn't too tired though, to notice Teddy clenching at his stomach, and soon Victoire was doing the same. He reached out to them, but he couldn't seem to grab hold of them. As they faded from his sight, with both confused and upset expressions playing on the almost-transparent faces, a loud bang from behind him, signalled that his mother had finally lost her patience.

She marched in from behind him, scolding him and asking him what he thought he was doing - defying her orders like that. Flames erupted on the carpet - Dumbledore's reply - Sirius felt a pain in his chest. Picking up the letter and tucking it in his pocket, he knew that they were just a little bit too late.

Sirius shrugged numbly at his mother's questions, as he realised that he probably should've asked who Harry was sooner.


	5. Red and Gold

**A/N: **_So this is chapter five of Fading, and I would like to state straight off the bat that I know the Marauders may seem a little strange at the moment, i.e, James will not always be this gushy - because, no, he is not Lily's stalker (to a certain degree) - and the characters personalities will progress as the story does._

_Yes, you could say it has taken me a whole year to update, because while I am typing this, it is in fact New Years Day! I apologise for this, as I did hope to have it finished before Christmas, but I felt too festive for that (which is a really awful excuse)._

_So, here's the fifth chapter (who's title is entirely based on the adjectives throughout) and I hope you enjoy it!_

__**Disclaimer:** _Copyright JK!_

_(Reviews are better than going to see The Hobbit tomorrow!)_

(Red and Gold)

"Could you pass the potatoes please?" Lily Evans asked her fellow Gryffindor, who responded by turning red and flustering about.

Peter Pettigrew finally found the object of request, and was about to pass it to Lily when a cheeky bespectacled boy grabbed it out of his hands and placed it right before the redhead's nose.

"I asked Pettigrew, not you _Potter_." Lily scowled, grabbing them from James and turning back towards her friends. But not before smiling gratefully at Peter.

James sighed dreamily. He gazed up at the enchanted night sky, his scrunched up cheek resting on his hand as he fell into his thoughts.

Of course that meant he didn't notice the large gloop of honey sliding through his dishevled hair. Sirius and Remus didn't even bother to stifle their laughter, knowing that James' reaction would be truly priceless.

But James did not notice. He was now staring at Lily, the honey sliding down his right cheek and in to the palm of his calloused hands.

"Erm... James..." Peter began to wave his hands in front of his friend's face "You've got a little something..."

"She's perfect, isn't she." This wasn't a question that escaped James' lips, but a statement. The three Marauders did not answer. "She acts like she doesn't care, but she loves it when I ask her out. Playing hard to get – that's what she's doing..."

"I don't think that's her intention, James," said Sirius, stirring the remains of his pumpkin juice with a spoon.

"Yeah, you're actually sort of pissing her off," said Remus flatly, hoping to end this overhad conversation before it began.

"What?!" James bolted upright, removing his hand from his sticky cheek, causing strands of golden goo to stretch across to the fork he was now holding.

"Here we go," Peter sighed, readying himself for one of James' overly-dramatic speeches, a speech that was bound to attract many onlookers who were currently eating their dinner.

"I-I piss her off?"said James, astonished, like his friends had never told him this piece of information before.

"N – " Peter began, hoping it would calm James down.

"Yes." Said Remus and Sirius simultaneously.

"Why haven't you told me this before?" James clutched his heart, as though he had been wounded. Of course, the other three Marauders only response was outrageous laughter. "This is _not_ funny!"

"Oh, James," Sirius was laughing so hard, he had to lean on Remus for support "You are _so thick_!"

"You _numpty_!" Remus barked, barely able to support Sirius through his own laughter.

"'_This is not funny'!_" Peter mimicked his fellow Marauder, erupting in a fit of giggles.

"Hmph!"James pouted, pulling himself up off the bench and stalking out of the Great Hall, but not before sending a longing glance towards a certain redheaded prefect.

"No bagsie!" Remus called, grazing his nose with his knuckle.

"No bagsie!" Sirius followed, mere seconds before Peter could exclaim the same thing.

"You're turn Pete." Said Remus, looking at his friend consolingly.

"But your better at explaining stuff!" Peter protested.

"Yeah, but I did it last time." Remus didn't seem at all sorry.

"Pop along Peter," Sirius ushered "The longer you leave him, the harder it will be."

Peter followed James' example and made his way out of the Great Hall, knowing that the next hour or so would be tediously repetitive – though could be used for mentally planning pranks to get Remus and Sirius back.

"That wasn't so bad." Sirius commented, as they saw the tail end of Peter.

"I suppose..." Remus chewed on one of the chicken legs that the house elves had served up that evening – upon four certain boys' recommendation – "But I have a feeling that Pete hasn't escaped the whole dramatic-speech just yet."

Sirius laughed at the thought – Peter trying to control an arguing James in front of the entirety of Gryffindor House. But it looked as though the audience of James' incredulity would be a little bit larger.

"WHO PUT HONEY ON MY HEAD?!"

...

"Boys! If you do not refrain from transfiguring the haircolour of the Slytherin students you will be spending next Saturday cleaning trophies instead of winning them!" Professor McGonagall threatened, staring sharply at the four boys whom she sometimes wished weren't in her house. Well maybe just three of them.

"But Professor," James smiled "Don't you think it brightens them up a bit?"

"Mr Potter, _I think _that you ought to stop misbehaving immediately, otherwise you will be spending tonight in detention." Threatened the professor sternly.

"Oh, but Minnie," Sirius barged into the argument, dramatically "any night spent with you would be a truly glorious one, indeed!"

This, of course, caused most of the class to snigger. But they soon stopped. The look that their professor gave them was enough to silence an army.

"Well then, Mr Black, you will report to detention with Mr Filch tonight at six," Sirius was about to interrupt, before McGonagall silenced him once more with the remainder of her punishment "I'm sure you can have a truly glorious night with him, also."

"What?!"

"On what grounds?!" Sirius stood up, thinking himself in some important Ministry case.

"Why, the school grounds, Mr Black," McGonagall smiled, knowing very well that this would bother the disruptive student.

"I-but ...what?"

At this point, Remus burst out laughing, Peter joined in slightly unsure giggles, though he did understand why his friend was laughing, he just knew that doing so wouldn't end well.

James, soon realising that he was going to get a detention anyway, joined his friends in laughing, though more to mock Sirius than anything.

Sirius picked his book bag up off the floor and marched over to the other side of the room, plonking himself down in a seat next to Jeremy Cattermole, a Hufflepuff in their year.

Peter and Remus attempted concentration for the remainder of the class, though James decided that it would be rather fun to charm pieces of paper to fire like cannon balls at Sirius' head, to which the latter reciprocated.

The class was eventually dismissed, and as each of the students headed to their next class. The Marauders took a detour – a detour only they knew.

"'Do you reckon Burslay'll give us a detention too?" James asked, looking around him to see if Filch was waiting to spring out and reprimand them for being a few – maybe ten minutes late for class.

"'Depends on what you say when we go into class," shrugged Remus, hands in his pockets and whistling occasionally.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked what they were all thinking.

"Well if he walks in chanting 'Bow to me children, I am your king!' again, we'll probably have a busy night," Remus explained, rolling his eyes at James' now enormous grin.

"You're such a prat sometimes," Sirius laughed, playfully punching James on the arm.

"You told them that they were permitted to kiss your toes, if they wished to," James returned Sirius' punch, though not quite as playfully.

James and Sirius continued to argue about which of them was a worthier king until they arrived at their destination.

The Defence classroom door was wide open and they could hear Professor Burslay's voice, though it was a mere whisper. He was a quiet man, when _not_ riled.

The Marauders entered the classroom, late for no particular reason but mystery. "_What were they up to,"_ people would mutter, expecting something utterly tremendous to happen within the time frame of their lesson.

This amused the boys – to see such puzzled and curious faces, giving them undivided attention (well it was mostly Sirius and James who initiated this action) from their fellow classmen. It amused them so much, that they made it a regular thing – showing up late for classes (though occasionally Remus and Peter would drop the plan in favour of actually learning something) – just to gauge a reaction from their peers.

Lily and the rest of the girls from Gryffindor tutted, severely bored of this act that would be repeated day in and day out.

Professor Burslay didn't say anything for the first couple of seconds of the four boys' entrance, but anyone could tell that he was forming a suitable punishment in his Quaffle-shaped head.

The Marauder sat at their usual seats – in the back of course – and took their time in preparing their books and parchment. Sirius, in fact, began to take the lid off his pot of ink and straighten his parchment on the desk in a meticulous fashion, before dipping his quill in the deep blue liquid and poising his hand, ready for work.

The three remaining Marauders did the same, not uttering a word, or making any noise whatsoever, and all the while, the room of students and one internally fuming teacher stared in awe (and rage in more than one case) at the four boys who managed to make an incredibly dramatic entrance without making any effort at all.

Their expectant faces really had begun to add fuel to the fire that was Burslay's rage and the four boys knew this. Of course, sitting there, they were doing absolutely nothing wrong, and even though they had arrived late, that was nothing new at Hogwarts. Except Professor Burslay being their new Defence teacher, he still hadn't gotten used to the tardiness of the four boys.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Burslay seethed, grinding his teeth.

James stared back calmly.

"Well Professor," the Gryffindor began "We arrived to class, sat down, and now we're ready for work."

"You arrived _late _to class," the white-haired professor corrected, continuing to rage on about the disrespect they had for their magical education, to which James argued back. Long story short, Remus, Peter, and – just about – Sirius, got a warning, whilst James got another detention.

Of course that didn't put any effect on the huge grin that had spread across his face as he noticed a particular female Gryffindor glaring at him.

...

"_Honestly_!" Lily Evans implored as she walked down to the Great Hall for dinner with her friend Lydia Shacklebolt. "They don't even take anyone else's magical education into consideration, do they?"

"I suppose not," Lydia muttered, resigning herself to the fact that she probably wouldn't get to say anything else for the remainder of the evening.

"I mean, I'm sure Remus didn't mean to be late," the redhead continued, almost as though her friend wasn't there "And Pettigrew probably only shows up late because of Black and _stupid _Potter."

Lily stomped down the last few steps, though the noise wasn't heard through the din of the crowd headed in the same direction they were.

"Will they ever just stop trying to impress everyone by disrupting everyones' peace!?"

"Lily, that doesn't ma – "

But Lydia was interrupted: "I mean, this is a _learning enviroment_. We all came to this school to _learn._" Lily looked directly in front of her, though used her peripheral vision to see if her friend was still following her.

"Well I know _I_did," she said, once she knew Lydia was still there "But they just make it near impossible to learn anything, you know?"

Lydia was taken aback by this sudden question, because she hadn't really been listening to her friend's complaints in the first place.

"Err.."

"_Lyds, _we've got OWL's this year!" Lily poked her fellow Gryffindor in the arm.

"Ow... oh, look! There's Dor," Lydia took this opportunity to skip ahead and make her way over to said friend, leaving Lily to follow behind.

"Where've you two been?" Dorcas asked, sitting at the Gryffindor table with her school bag on her lap.

"Lily was just bitching about something again,"Lydia shrugged, sitting down beside Dorcas and grabbing some bread from a nearby basket.

"I was not _bitching_," Lily defended herself "I was simply making a perfectly valid complaint."

Dorcas look to Lydia with her eyebrows raised.

"She was bitching." The latter informed her.

Lily huffed and sat down, realising that the conversation was over and that there was no point in arguing (because she was right), and even though Lydia had a point (which Lily would never admit), she still believed that the term she used was a bit harsh.

Dinner flew by really, without much fuss over anything, besides their previous Defence class ("Dor, did you not see how embarassed Professor Burlsay was?" – "To be honest Lily, I was doing my Transfiguration homework,") and their study plan for that coming weekend.

The three girls sat in Gryffindor Common Room, at one of the tables in the corner, doing their home work.

"Where's Mar?" Lily asked, looking up from her Ancient Runes book.

"I think she's gone on a walk with Richard Prentiss," said Dorcas, tapping her quill onto her sheet of parchment, staining it with inky blobs "She said something about it a dinner."

"Gone since dinner then?" but Lily didn't wait for an answer "It's been an awful long walk then, hasn't it?" she gave the pair a sly smile, to which Dorcas returned, but Lydia just rolled her eyes.

"Mar's not like that." she blew a stray curl from her eyes.

"You mean she's 'not like Matilda Mason'?" Dorcas' sly smile continued to light up her face.

"Merlin, she's not as bad as Mason. I just mean that I don't think she would rush into anything," Lydia explained.

"I guess not," sighed Lily "but we still have to ask her all about it," the other two girls nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm done," the Gryffindor prefect shut her book and put it in her bag "What have you got left?"

"Just finishing up Muggle Studies," Lydia replied, dotting a few 'I's and crossing some 'T's.

"I have to do Transfig," Dorcas tapped the heavy slab of a book that lay in front of her with her quill.

"I thought you said you did it in Defence?" Lily tried to scold, but was struggling to hold in a smile.

"There was a very intersting brick on the wall..."

...

James would later argue that the trophies he was polishing were in absolutely no need of it, they were so shiny. But at that particular moment in time, he was preoccupied with fantasies of himself lifting the gleaming-gold Quidditch Cup, and crowds chanting his name as they carried him off the pitch in a mass of victorious cheers and shouts.

But they weren't fantasies really. Sure, Gryffindor hadn't won the Cup since James was in first year (and it wasn't his fault, no matter how much his father teased him), but they had been training quite well every week, really building the teams strength up for the up and coming match against Hufflepuff.

If they worked hard enough, they could snatch the Cup without losing a single match.

Yes, to James, this wasn't as much a fantasy as a prediction.

Eventually, they were let out at half-seven, whereupon James had to report to Professor Burslay's office for his second detention of the evening.

Boredom was the only worry James had, leaving his friend at the turn off the staircase, but Sirius assured him that he would have the mirror in his pocket if need be.

As James departed, Sirius considered heading straight back up the the dorm to look at whatever homework he had that evening, and not do it, but a walk seemed a much more appealing idea – even if he might get reprimanded by a professor or two.

He somehow happened upon the sixth floor corridor, though Sirius knew the castle like the back of his hand – as did his fellow Marauders – so it wasn't as though he didn't know where he was going. He used a secret passage behind a painting of an old hag playing some sort of musical instrument to get to the fourth floor, upon which he considered actually planning out a destination, instead of wandering aimlessly for a further twenty-minutes.

But alas, he didn't have the map, and even though he knew where to go, he didn't know if wherever he chose to go would be filled with students, because right now, he needed peace and quiet.

Sirius continued to walk around until about half eight, when he decided that there wasn't actually much for him to think about.

He started making his way back to Gryffindor common room when he heard some noise from behind him. He wouldn't have been so surprised, only it was past curfew – it being at eight because of recent sightings in Hogsmeade – so no one would have been out, besides maybe prefects, or students like himself, going for a stroll.

But this wasn't right.

He ducked behind one of the many knights that lined the corridor, wand in hand, and ready to fire, if need be.

What was he really expecting though? Maybe some Slytherins? Or a professor? But why would he need a wand for that?

There was a clattering sound from up the corridor and he really was beginning to think that it was just Filch. And he would have continued to think that, only for the fact that two students came running past him, bickering about something.

He turned slowly. _Why was he being so paranoid? _He couldn't help but wonder. Maybe because it was all too familiar.

He crept out from behind the knight and wasn't met with anything, because the pair had turned the corner up ahead.

Sirius could have just left it, but he was a Marauder, and it just wouldn't do to leave something like that when he was so _bloody_ curious.

He had his back up against the wall – in a true secret agent style – and poked his head around the corner, before darting it back, without actually seeing anything.

"I said _no!_" on of the voices shouted – a girl – the tone familiar.

"I was only messing around," a male voice chipped in desperately "you don't have to tell anyone!"

"Why would I give you the satisfaction?" the girl snapped.

Sirius couldn't take it anymore. He rounded the corner, ready – he really was ready, no matter what Dumbledore said – to face what awaited him.

Of course it wasn't what he expected – _It never really is though, is it? _He thought dryly.

Yes, Marlene McKinnonn stood there, the scowl on her face so fierce, that she might as well have slapped her companion.

Yes, that Prentiss bloke might as well have been down on his knees begging.

So, yes – Sirius might as well have been 'doing homework'.

* * *

**A/N:** _So, I have introduced loads more characters (compared to the first four chapters) and as I said before: their characters will progress. I know Sirius at the end doesn't really fit in with the rest of the chapter, but all will be explained soon. There is no Ted/Vic in this chapter, even though I didn't plan it that way, but I hope you still enjoyed it._

_Happy New Year!_

_;D_


End file.
